Lethal Affections
by Shuike
Summary: As a sequel to A Heart in Amber, Yuki comes back at age 21-now a worldknown Romance Novelist. Shuichi has been gone for almost 3 years now and Yuki has subconsciously written novels about his little Brat. But, during a walk in a park he meets someone new.
1. Chapter 1 Poisoned Past

**Lethal Affections **

**AN:** Welcome to the Sequel to _**A Heart in Amber**__._ For newcomers, you might want to read the first story, AHA (A Heart in Amber). If you don't want to read the first story, you might just make sense of this one but some of the stuff won't really make sense since it refers back to AHA.

**Chapter One:** Poisoned Past

"_Sensai" I murmured. _

"_Eiri, you don't have to call me sensai when we're not working. Just call me Yuki." Yuki smiled _

_at me, "Now what is it that you want?" _

"_May I have a sip of that?" I pointed to the glass of wine. _

_Yuki scoots closer to me, we were touching legs. "Only if you don't tell Tohma—okay?" _

"_Really!?" I said excitably._

"_But only if you promise, got it?" he said gently. _

_I nod my head, "I promise Yuki!"_

_He hands me the cup and I take a sip, I shiver from the taste. "It tastes weird."_

_Yuki leaned his mouth to my ear, "Take another sip." His warm breath tingles down my body. Goosebumps form on my silky skin. _

_I did as I was told. _

_When I finished the cup, Yuki took it from me and placed it on the coffee table. We sat in silence. _

_Suddenly, Yuki broke the silence, "Eiri, I read what you wrote in your diary…" _

_I was shocked, he read my diary!? _

"_Everything…..why?" I asked. "What parts of it did you read!?" _

"_I was curious. I knew you were acting strange lately. You were…avoiding me." _

"_Yuki I didn't mean to offend you at all." I tried to persuade him of my innocence. _

_Yuki took me by the shoulders, "I feel the complete opposite. I feel rather flattered and glad that you have those fantasies about me." _

_He pins me to the couch, and climbs in between my legs, "YukI!?" I gasped. _

"_Guess what?" He peers closer to my face. "I have those same exact fantasies too." _

_I smiled in joy. "Yuki…you like me too!?"_

"_Well of course I do." He chuckles. _

_I feel something hard, "Yuki… are you…?" _

"_You tell me…." _

_I loved the sensation of Yuki's hard body pressed against mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and we kissed for the very first time. I lick inside his mouth; I treasured the taste of Yuki. _

"_Yuki…I never done anything like this…I don't know what to do!" _

"_Shhh…let me teach you." _

_Yuki grinded against me, I moaned in his ear. He sits up and slides his shirt off. I got a sexual sensation just by looking at his bare, broad chest. He unzipped both my and his pants. I unbutton my white shirt and reveal my chest to him. Once he saw it, he dove in like a shark. He nibbled, bit, sucked, and licked my chest and neck. _

_Soon enough I became hard as well. "Yuki…." _

_Yuki flung my pants and underwear off and he slid his pants and underwear down. "I want to give you a sensation you never had before…" _

_He rests his hands on both my bare legs, "Split em' Eiri. I need better access then this." _

_I couldn't help but look down at his erection. He was so large! "Is it gonna hurt, Yuki?"_

"_No, I can make it so it doesn't Eiri." _

_  
"But…it's so big." My face becomes flushed. _

"_Trust me," he said. _

_I nodded and split my legs as far as they would go. Yuki swooned in between my legs and rubbed himself against me. I moan at that incredible feeling. _

"_Ah…." was all that came out my trembling mouth. _

_Yuki made me lick his fingers so they can be lubricated. He slid them into me and I couldn't help how great it felt. Yuki was a mastermind at this sort of thing! _

"_Ah Yuki!" I kiss his lips passionately. _

_Yuki suddenly stopped. I became confused, "Yuki…what's wrong?" _

"_Eiri, I want to try something different, okay?" _

_I smile; unsure of what he wanted to do that was different. Wasn't he supposed to climb over me then thrust himself into my body? Well, at least that's what I read in __School Boys Magazine__. _

_Yuki took his pants and underwear completely off and laid back on the couch. _

"_Eiri, come here…" _

"_Um…okay." I obeyed his commands. I began to climb atop of him. "Where do you want me?" _

"_I want you to do it yourself." _

_I was confused, "Do it myself?" _

"_Yes" he replied, "Let me help you…" He took his erection in one hand and directed me with the other hand. _

"_I want for you to slide yourself onto me." _

_Yuki helped me direct myself on top of his erection. When I was sliding myself onto Yuki, I found another sensation throughout my body. _

_However, it wasn't working. "Yuki it won't go in…." I thought I was the one at fault, "Am I doing something wrong?" _

_He laughs, "Of course not, it needs to be lubricated. I'm too used to girls." He strokes my pink cheek. "Stay still for me will ya?" _

_I nod and he stretches out his hand to the table stand next to the couch and opens the bottom drawer. He takes out scented hand lotion. He chuckles once again, "Heh, well I don't actually have lubricant…I guess this will do." _

_Yuki squeezed a considerable amount of lotion onto his palm. He rubs some of it onto his dick, then some on me. _

"_There we go, Eiri it should be easier now." _

_I attempt to slide myself once again on him. It worked smoothly. Once he was fully in me, I asked, "What do I do now, Yuki?" _

_Yuki pressed his hands against my small hips, "I want you to slide up and down." _

_I did as Yuki told me to do and began to slide up and down. It hurt me, it pleasured me, and it made me moan in joy. _

"_T-That's it Eiri. That's a g-good boy!" _

_I laid both my hands on his chest and went up and down. "Yuki…" I couldn't say anymore than that to him. What I felt next was amazing, Yuki lubed his hands once more and began to stroke me. I yelp from pleasure. _

"_That's it Eiri. Come on baby." _

_My body was covered in sweat. When I felt like I was going to cum, the doorbell rang. _

"_Stop Eiri…" Yuki demanded. _

"_Why?" I whined. _

"_Just let me answer this." _

"_Can't we just ignore them?" _

_Yuki smiled gently, "No Eiri, I need to answer this. Now, I know your almost there, but I promise you, I'll be back." _

_  
"Alright," I whispered disappointingly. I slid off of him. _

_Yuki placed his pants on without any underwear. His erection was very noticeable. I sat on the couch, naked except for my unbuttoned shirt. I bit my lower lip in anticipation for him to come back. _

_I heard a door shut and Yuki came back with a huge grin. _

"_Yuki!" I yelp in joy, "Please, can we continue…?" _

"_Yes, of course." _

_When he stepped closer, two other men came in. "What the—!" I stare at Yuki confusingly; I grab one of the nearby pillows and hid my erection. _

"_Yuki who are they!?" _

"_Richard, Ethan. There two of my friends…I told them A LOT about you." _

_Both Richard and Ethan had boners as well. I felt sick to my stomach. "Yuki, I only want YOU." _

"_What's wrong Eiri? It'll make things much, much more fun!" he chuckles. Both men unzipped their pants. One had a gun and placed it on the coffee table. _

"_C'mon kid, let's go…." One of the men said. He had brown hair, an ugly face, and was muscular. He pinned me to the couch and slid his fingers in me. _

"_Gah!" I gasped. _

_The other man with a handsome face and red hair turned to Yuki, "Don't worry Yuki; we won't make those ten bucks a waste of your time." _

_I turn to Yuki, "You paid them….ten bucks?" I reach out for Yuki with my hand but the red haired man took both my arms and roughly kisses me. _

_The man, busy with his fingers, pinned me on my stomach. He held my bottom part up and began to thrust into me as he rubbed me with both hands. The pain was immense. His buddy got on the other end and forced his erection into my mouth. I had to suck it. _

_Meanwhile, Yuki stood in front of the three of us and jacked-off to my rape. He came in a matter of ten minutes. I felt his warm cum all over my back. _

_The red haired man pulled out some of my hair when he was grabbing my head and forcing me to deep throat him. _

_When both men came, they got off the couch. The red haired man went behind me as the ugly man got off the couch and lit up a cigarette. _

"_Now it's my turn…." _

_He slid into me, I heard him breathing heavily. My head was grinding into the ground. The couch was already covered with saliva and semen. _

_The man was tougher than the other one and it hurt more. He dug his fingernails into my hips. _

"_No…." I eye the gun on the table and in an instant I grabbed it. All three men froze and looked horrified. _

_Without any thought I shot the two men in the chest and head. They fell to the ground—dead._

_Yuki held his hands up, "E-Eiri, think about what you're doing!" _

"_Sensai…you hurt me!" I was crying an enormously amount of tears. "Why did you hurt me!?" _

"_Eiri, it was for fun….I swear it! I didn't mean to hurt you—it was for your own benefit!" _

"_I loved you sensai, I actually gave myself to you…but you hired two men to rape me for ten bucks! Ten bucks—is all that I'm worth to you?" _

"_No, Eiri, please—" _

_A gunshot went off, a flash, then a loud thud to the ground. Yuki Kitazawa had fallen to the ground—dead. _

_____________________  
_

"Sensai, I'm sorry!" I yelled. My vision is blurry but I rub the sleep away with my hands.

I look around my room, I'm alone. The darkness is my friend to talk to when no one is here with me, especially that little Brat….

"God, why do I think about you so much you stupid ass Punk...?" I light up a cig and smoke it to the end, and I fell asleep in my bed--alone.

**Next in _Lethal Affections_**

Yuki's past trespasses on his mind, causing Yuki insomnia. One night he decides to take a midnight stroll through the park and it's there that he sees someone familiar. A kid he knew from 3 years ago.


	2. Chapter 2 Fatal Words

**Lethal Affections **

**AN:** Welcome back to Lethal Affections, sequel to AHA (of course you probably know that by now!) :3

Oh sorry if this chapter is short, the next chapter will be longer-PROMISE, and I never make promises to anyone! ^,^

**Chapter 2: Fatal Words**

**The Yuki Eiri Residence**

**1H30 am **

**Yuki's Office **

It's been three years already. He would've been 19 by now—if he were still breathing.

Every night, every damn night I see my past. It haunts my dreams and deprives me of any sleep. I see Yuki over me, on me, and in me. Then…when everything goes well, those men come in and ruin everything!

What would have happened if the gun wasn't there? Would Yuki have raped me as well? What would happen afterwards? Yuki would just had told Tohma I slipped myself a cup of wine and made the whole story up—he had my journal for crying out loud!

Of course when I was sixteen I masturbated to Yuki's photograph. He was just so handsome…so handsomely fit. He rejected all the women that asked him out or wanted a one night stand—at least in front of me.

It wasn't until after the whole affair was over and I was back in Japan that I realized that Yuki had been sending me signs all along. There were times he would lay his hand on my upper thigh and stroke up and down my leg gently and slowly; when he breathed deeply in my ear when he bent over me to help with a problem; or at that one time when his door was unlocked to his loft and I entered without knocking (We've known each other for a few months now so I assumed it was okay).

Anyways, I heard Yuki…he was moaning. At first I thought he was hurt but then I heard him moan something unbelievable.

"Oh Eiri!"

I furtively walked closer to the source of the voice. It was coming from Yuki's bedroom. The moans continued, "E-Eiri come on boy…stroke it harder for your Sensai!"

I peeked in and with my two eyes witnessed Yuki stripped naked on top of his bed, one hand behind his head and the other hand on his crotch. My eyes widen at the scene. His legs were spread opened. He was arching his back so beautifully. Yuki was sweating…breathing deeply and heavily. His eyes were barely open.

I watched as his stroking increased in speed and his muscle tense. He came everywhere and moaned my name once more, "Eiri….that's it."

However, I gasped too loud and immediately blew my cover. Yuki saw me and covered himself with a blanket.

"E-Eiri..!?" he was shocked beyond belief.

"Sensai…." I whispered. I ran away.

"Eiri…please wait!" Yuki and I never spoke of the incident. I just assumed, only being a nerdy sixteen year old at the time, he was masturbating to another Eiri. I convinced myself it was only a coincidence!

It turned out it wasn't after all…

I return my attention back at my laptop. It's screen is my only escape from my poisonous past, but even then, my words I spell with my own fingers are words from that poisonous past…they're fatal words slowly killing me. Those fatal words are those of not only Yuki Kitazawa but someone else's death that I'm at fault for too…

I smack my forehead, "Ugh!" I thought if I moved out into another part of Tokyo, I would forget that Brat.

I gaze at my laptop's screen…the words are just gibberish—I have a deadline in 2 weeks and all I have is shit.

"I need to clear my fuckin head." I didn't bother changing my clothes since I'm still in today's attire. I grab my black trench coat and walk out of my house.

Leaving the house dead silent and lonely.

I walk until I take a break and lit up a cig. I know this is a bad habit and I've tried to quit…especially because of that Brat; yet now I can't quit….ironically because of that little Brat again.

"Oi!"

Suddenly out of nowhere, an unusual tan boy with Chartreuse Green hair and big pale taupe eyes come runny after me. His attire is just as awkward and weird as the little freak himself. He's wearing a tight long sleeve Vermillion shirt, with a Magenta puffy vest. What's more is that his pants are the most garish—they were zebra printed!

I have to stop myself from laughing at the freak.

"Mister, mister!" the boy held his hand out, "Help!"

I realize now why the boy is running towards me—a gang of thugs are chasing him with knives!

The boy runs into me and embraces me, "Help me mister, they're gonna kill me!"

I look ahead; the men are getting rather close. I can hear them screaming after the boy, "Get back here Fag!"; We're not finished with you yet!"; and "We're just gettin' started little pansy ass!"

The boy is sweating and huffing, I can tell he's been running for a while now. "Tell em' to go away!" The boy looks into my eyes and I see something unexpected. The eyes of someone I knew a few years back. But…he's dead.

The boy appears to be shocked as well. His mouth clings open and seems to be terrified. We both are snapped out of our shocking eye date by the three thugs chasing him. They finally caught up to us.

One of the thugs stepped forward with a dull knife. He is rather non-attractive and is very thin "Hey Mister, that pansy's with us!"

I hold the little boy within my long coat. I light the cig out with my shoe and I said, "This boy is mine. He's _my_ property."

I boy clenches my shirt and trembles from those words.

The thugs go into a rage, "He's _our_ property. He owes us money!"

The boy pokes his head out, "I-I never wanted to do it in the first place you pervs!"

The ugly man chuckles, "Yeah right!" he advances another few steps. I notice in the streetlight he's high. His eyes are bloodshot red, his cheeks are sunk, and his body weight is heading towards anorexia. "Now get your ass over here so we can finish!"

"I thought I will never have to use this, but I see I have no other choice." I hold out a handgun and point the gun at the man's forehead. ".."

The boy clenches my shirt tighter and digs his head into my chest, afraid I may shoot them. I have no intention at shooting them, just to make them piss their pants and run off—and it seems my plan worked.

"Screw you man! It's no use anyways…a waste of our time!" the ugly thug and his gang ran off as fast as they possibly can.

When the commotion is over, I uncover the boy and he thanks me, "Thank you mister!"

I get a closer look at him in the streetlight, his zebra pants are ripped, his shirt has holes as well, and bruises marked his body.

I bluntly ask, "What the hell do fuckups want with a flamboyant girlish freak?"

The boy looks shocked at my offensive remark, "Wha—!?" he points his finger at me, "How dare you call me that!" tears formed at the corners of his eyes. Still those eyes are capturing, it's like I've seen these sad eyes before!

"Get over it, Brat."

The flamboyant boy glances away, "Who are you? Mr. I'm-a-tough-guy-with-a-gun"

"It's fucking impolite to ask for an others name when you don't introduce yourself first. Remember that."

Without looking once at my face, he introduces himself, "My name is Hinata Miyagi."

"Hinata?" I glare at him. I guess it's really not that Brat after all.

"So are ya gonna return the favor?" Hinata asked.

"That's none of your business." I walk away from the brat and never spoke another word to him. Behind me, I can hear him yelling furiously at me. "You jerk! I told you my name! Tell me yours!!"

I traveled back to my house, took a shower, and lay down in my bed.

Before I fell asleep, I keep thinking about the unusual boy. He's too much the same—almost identical! Er…Well except for the crazy green hair. His body and face are the same though, and the personality too.

Am I missing him so much that I'm now hallucinating his silhouette on other boys?

**Next in **_**Lethal Affections **_

Yuki can't get rid of the boy from the other night from his troubling thoughts and is having an internal conflict of the true identity of who that boy really is, the boy named Hinata Miyagi, the boy with the bright green hair and flamboyant outfit.

2 weeks later, a surprise visitor comes knocking at his door and surprises Eiri Yuki. The next thing that would happen has Yuki doubting everything he knew about love.

**Next ****in Lethal Affections will be a….**

_**Chapter Special! **_

**The Daily Life of Hinata Miyagi**


	3. Chapter 3 Venomous Kiss

**Lethal Affections **

**Chapter 3: Venomous Kiss**

**AN:** Hey folks! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry I was hastily writing this, so it may not be at its best. ^,^

**Yuki's House **

**5H pm**

**In the Bedroom**

A week past since that crazy, unexpected night. That boy was so unique and overly flamboyant, that I can't erase him from my memories. And it's for that exact reason that I can't get his garish image out of my head—especially that green hair! Damn it, he was so annoying and still he's annoying in my thoughts.

Another week past and now it's been 2 weeks and that boy still isn't vanishing from my eyes…

However, to an unknown reason, my writer's block has been cured ever since I met eye to eye with that stupid punk and I was able to finish that damn manuscript on time.

"Why am I obsessing?" I whisper hopelessly. "He used to obsessed over me the same way." I chug the last half of my bear and smoke up a whole cigarette.

**5H30 **

**In The Bedroom**

The doorbell rings….

It rings several more times before I finally decide to get out of bed. I lazily stride to the annoying visitor. "Alright already!" I shout.

The door bell continues to be rung. I angrily open the door and to my utter shock, it's the green haired freak.

"What the hell!?"

"Usually you greet people with a 'Hello'" he said, "I was really busy with work lately so I didn't have much time to visit."

My mouth moves, but no words come out.

"You're cute!" he said, and without permission, the kid walks into my house.

I slam the door shut, "Who do you fucking think you are!?"

He turns around and smiles gently. "Miyaji Hinata; age 19, graduate of an all boy's private school, a girly male, a—"

"Shut up!" I demand.

He pouts, "Well you asked…"

"It wasn't a fucking real question…" I said, "Dumbass."

An ocean of silence washes over us. The kid, without any words, walks around the room; observing every damn item in the room. He picks up a particular item from off my bookshelf—a copy of one of my books.

He said aloud, "The Rose that Never Bloomed." He turns to me; we catch each other's eyes. "Who is it about?"

"Huh?"

"This book you wrote, it's clearly about someone," Miyagi advances towards me and stands very close. He holds the book tightly to his chest. "A book about someone you loved, someone that you lost that didn't have a chance to grow-up—a lover perhaps?"

That choice of words, the softness of his voice, and his bereaved eyes stricken me with awe. I notice him biting his lower lip—just like _he_ used to do in nervous situations.

"Miyagi, it's time for you to leave."

"Usually, you let the guest have tea before asking them to leave." He exclaims.

"I don't have fucking tea. All I have is beer, water, and coffee."

"Coffee perhaps?" He said, "Make it black too."

"Fine."

I make the brat black coffee and hand him over a coffee mug. He is sitting on the couch and I decide to join him. I furtively watch the boy drink the black coffee. He shivers every time he takes a little sip.

"You hate black, don't you?"

Miyagi shakes his head, "You're wrong, I like it."

"Then why do you shiver in disgust with every damn sip?"

He didn't answer back. Miyagi sets the coffee mug down on the coffee table and gazes at me with those big eyes. His staring eyes feel like their reading my mind and trespassing into my thoughts.

"Eiri-kun…" he whispered. "I honestly don't know why I shiver when I drink black coffee."

My eyes widen as he scoots closer to me on the couch.

He promptly hugs my neck and whispers into my ear, "Why do you write only love stories?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean you write so many love stories and you're great at them…but you don't have one yourself."

I push him off of me and he lands on his back. "Get the fuck out!" I snapped.

Miyagi's expression doesn't change. He stares at me with those hypnotizing eyes, I scan his beautiful body.

"I-I used to have a love story." I admitted. I have no idea why I'm confessing to this person.

Miyagi sits up on the couch and rests both his hands on my cheeks. "Maybe I can be your new love story…"

He forcefully kisses me. His tongue slides into my mouth. The kiss seems so natural.

I hear his moans, "Ahn….nnn" he moans just like _him _too….

I lick his cheek, behind his ears, and down his neck, leaving a trail of saliva trickling on his skin. I lift his shirt up with my hand. I lean over him and kiss him even rougher.

"Yuki…" he moaned.

I immediately cease the moment and back off of the boy. I grab Miyagi by the arm and force him to the door.

"Wait! Wait! What are you doing?"

"Get out and never come back." Once I throw him out of the door and slammed it in his face, I touch my lips. "Strawberry….chapstick."

**Yuki's House **

**5H55 pm**

Since that kiss, I feel somewhat disappointed by my actions. Maybe I was too rough with him?

I stare at the screen of my laptop. Every word I write, every sentence structure seems to be encircling around that punk. Damn it!

Deep in my thoughts, my watch beeps. I realized it's six o' clock in the evening. "Damn I have to get to the pharmacy before it closes." I grab my trench coat and head out the door—leaving my laptop on.

**Mr. Good Drugs Co.**

**6H45 pm **

"Thank you Mr. Uesagi!" the cute pharmacist technician said.

"Yeah," is my plain response. She blushes as I grab my bag from her trembling hands.

As I walk out of the pharmacy door, a sound attracts my attention—muffled moaning.

I follow the sounds to a nearby alleyway next to the pharmacy. What I see strikes me with nausea.

A man is devouring a familiar boy with green hair. Saliva is trickling down the boy's chin and neck. He was breathing heavily, and blushing brightly. He's clenching the man's shirt as the man had his hand down and around Miyagi's pants.

"Ah….ahn….nnn." the boy moans in the older man's ear.

I let out a small gasp. The boy heard me but not the man. Our eyes meet and he looks completely terrified to see me. I glare at him and walked away from that disgusting scene.

**Yuki's House **

**2H am **

I'm at day number two of a sleepless night. Insomnia.

All I think about is that little pink haired Brat, heh, I can't even say his name! I remember when I heard the news of what happened. I believed I lay in bed for almost a week until my brother forced me to get out.

_I was in a middle of a writers block. That day, I couldn't think of anything to write, I had this terrible feeling inside of me. _

_I came to a decision to check up on that little Brat since I didn't get a chance to talk to him after school. I still felt bad for forcing him to give me a blowjob—I honestly don't have any clue as to why I did that. _

_Instead of driving my car, I walked. I was walking down the main alley that leads to his house. _

_Then….I saw a horrific scene. _

_I witness a boy -I believed his name was Amida- with his brains shot out. Police had set up a crime scene around the area. Officers and detectives were encircled around the scene and I could tell by their expressions they were at a loss of what happened. I approach one of the officers. _

"_Sir…" I said. _

_The officer turns around and asked, "Who are you?" _

"_My name is Eiri Yuki; I need to know what happened here." _

"_We're not allowed to release that information. Please move along." He continued to gaze among the scene. _

_I grabbed the officer's arm, "Tell me now what happened! Were there two people involved? Was a pink haired boy shot? Tell me!" _

_The officer looked shocked. "Please son, let me—"_

_A man stops the officer from speaking, "Yuu, let me handle this." _

_The officer walked away and I'm left alone with this old detective. _

"_What happened? I demand to know!" _

_The detective hesitated at first to tell me but eventually told me what happened._

"_It was a murder-suicide. A young male shot another male, then shot himself." _

"_Who's that other male?" I anxiously await his response. I thought to myself, Please God don't let it bet that little Punk…please! _

"_His name was…."_

A ringing of the doorbell rescues me from the horrid memory.

I hear shouting from outside my door to my house, "Eiri! Eiri! Please open up. I know you're not asleep!"

I open the door and Miyagi plops in. He lands in my arms. I gaze down upon him and embrace the boy. At this point, I can't help my desires—they're just too strong.

Miyagi's eyes are red from crying, "Eiri…please don't think badly of me!" he digs his head into my chest.

"What were you doing with that man?" I embrace Miyagi tighter in my arms.

"Men pay me to do things like that with them."

"You're a prostitute…!?"

"No! I don't have sex with these men…I mean I only let them get as far as with fingers and maybe oral sex….but I never actually gone all the way!" He stares at me intensely. "Please, believe me..."

"Shut up, Brat." I kiss him and lick the strawberry chapstick off his soft lips. "Just shut up…."  
My sexual desires for this kid is too overwhelming. "Take that garish shirt off."

Miyagi blushes but he takes his tight orange shirt off and I nibble my way down his chest, I bite his nipples and I can feel his body trembling. I shut the door behind us and take him down to the floor. "I'll show you how to really touch a boy's body."

"Eiri…"

I dive in on Miyagi and kiss the boy roughly. "I won't go gentle." I said. He nods. I take his leather shorts off and stick my hand down his pink underwear, and began to stroke him. "Did you know," I look into his eyes, "…that if I do this, it gets bigger…"

"Ah!" he moans beautifully, "I-It feels good…"

I slide his underwear off and slide my fingers in him; he let out a gasp or two. "Eiri!" he bites his lower lip. I pulled down my sweats.

He gazes at my erection, "You don't wear underwear!?"

"Not with pajama pants." I snort.

Miyagi is staring at my crotch with huge eyes, "I-It's huge! Is that going inside of me….?"

I press against him, "Yeah, it is."

"Will it hurt Eiri?"

"I'll make it so it won't…." I kiss his ear lobe and nibble some more on his neck until I head down to his crotch area and sucked on him. He came and I use that as lubrication for myself.

I thrust into Miyagi and he moans from pain. "Eiri…..!"

I put my cum lubricated fingers into his mouth, "Suck it and taste it."He sucks on my fingers and licks the last bit of cum off my fingertips.

I move him so that he's sitting on me with his back pressed against my chest.

We last until the sun came up. He fell asleep on the floor next to me and I moved him to my bed.

I tucked him in and I fell asleep next to him.

When I woke up, he was gone….

**Next in **_**Lethal Affections**_

Ever since Yuki and Miyagi's sexual encounter, Miyagi has been visiting Yuki every weekend. As the weekends roll by, Yuki notices something is troubling Miyagi though he won't say what. After pressing the issue on Miyagi, the boy finally tells Yuki the disturbing truth.

_**Chapter Special! **_

**The Daily Life of Miyagi Hinata**

"Miyagi!" a man shouts. "Miyagi come here you fuck-up!"

I stand up from the chair and walk over to my boss. "What's up Donovan?"

"Miyagi, you have a costumer in room 3."

"Alright…" I feel disgusted at my job, but I have to do it in order to live. Money is low and this is the only fast way to earn money. Plus, it's all I'm good for anyways—I'm a lost boy in a grown man's world.

"He wants order 10."

I tremble in horror, "Order 10!?" At my workplace, there are 10 levels of 'orders' a man can buy. 1 being the least sexual, and 10 being the most sexual. So far I've only done levels up to 5, which include foreplay, masturbation, blowjobs, hand jobs, and fingering. So far I'm basically still a virgin in some ways….until that novelist, Eiri, made love to me.

"Do I have to fucking repeat myself!?"

"No…but Donovan, I haven't done any levels above a 5!" I clasp my hands together, "Please don't make me jump from a 5 to a 10…please Donovan! Choose someone else!"

"Shut up!" he snaps, "Men, take him to room 3."

Two men grab me by the arms and drag me to room 3. In the room awaits a man. This man has black raven hair, a scar on his right eye, and is glaring at me with dark demonic eyes.

"Mr. Aizawa, here is your order."

_Aizawa? Where have I heard that name before? I know I heard of him somewhere! I just can't place it. _

"Get in slut!" The man pushes me into the room and they immediately lock the door behind them.

The man with the familiar name looks me up and down with his eyes and he smirks, "Come here…" he whispered. He lights out his cigarette.

"O-Okay…" I bite my lips and climb over the bed. Donovan taught me how to do all the levels, but I never actually _done_ them before, well at least not levels above a 5.

Supplies were laid out in a table beside the bed. He grabs a rope, and advances towards me with it. "Come here so I can tie you up."

"Ugh….okay." is this guy a fucking sicko or what!?

"But first…. Take off your ugly clothes."

I take my sparkling orange shirt off and then my purple leather shorts. My teal underwear is the last to be taken off.

"Mr. Aizawa…what are you going to do?"

He takes the rope and ties my hands up, "I'm gonna do a whole lot of shit to you….things you'll never forget."

I stare at him with frightened eyes. He smirks the whole time, Aizawa enjoyed the pain and misery he caused and wrecked upon my body. He tied my arms so tight they bruised; he restricted my cock until it throbbed with unbearable pain that caused tears; he stuck vibrators in and out of my body; he also sounded, not only himself, but on me as well.

The worst part was the sounding. I never experienced any pain like that in my life. Blood came out of my crotch after he took the metal rod. The metal rod had blood and cum trickling down itself. He licks it like a spoon.

"There….you like that? I knew you would like that you slut!" He kicks me off the bed and tells me to get the hell out of his sight. I can barely stand, the pain is so immense that I couldn't stop crying.

That night is the worst night I ever experienced. I go home with my whole body aching. I sit in the shower with hot water pouring down on my disgusting body.

I slip into my bed and cried.

"Eiri…" I hold a pillow to my chest, "…I need you…"

**AN:**

Sorry if my chapters are kinda quick and short. My apologies!!!! I have finals for school….


	4. Chapter 4 Tainted Love

**Lethal Affections **

**AN: **This chapter, like the others, is short but has a surprise. The next chapter is longer, so don't fret my readers! XD

**Chapter four: Tainted Love**

**Yuki's Residence **

**8H30 pm **

**In the Bedroom**

Miyagi is embraced in my arms and I caress his little arm gently. I nuzzle my nose in his hair and smell the fragrance of his shampoo—strawberries. When we hug, when we kiss, when we have sex, I feel guilt. This guilt has been eating at me for a while now, ever since our first kiss.

His resemblance to that Brat is too much. I've been wondering, am I in love with Miyagi or am I using Miyagi as a replacement for _him_?

No matter what, I'm still in love with a dead boy.

**5H am **

**In the Bedroom**

I am still awake. I've been awake since last night. During that time, I've been watching Miyagi sleep in my arms. I never held _him_ that way before or held him this long either. A new guilt arises. I never loved _him_ the way I should have done.

Back then, after sex, I would just let him go and abandon him to work on my love stories, all the while not knowing I was rejecting my own love story. I never really took showers with him, and I ate breakfast with him so seldom.

I hear a little yawn. I look down upon Miyagi and see his big eyes staring at me.

"Hey punk," I whispered gently. I've been using Miyagi to make up for what I have done.

Miyagi nuzzled his head on my chest, and takes a deep inhale, "Good Mornin' Eiri." He kisses my chest with his tiny lips and said, "How long have you been awake?"

"Since last night."

He stares at me with utter shock, "Why?"

I yawn. "I couldn't sleep,"

"You should have woken me up. I could've kept you company!"

"I didn't want to bother you; you need your sleep Punk."

Miyagi smiles, "Eiri, you worry too much. Haven't you heard of 'Be Happy, Don't Worry'?" he kisses my collarbone and neckline. I softly map out his back, creating goose bumps on his body.

He begins to laugh, "Eiri! That tickles…" he smiles even bigger and brighter.

I lean over him. I am overwhelmed by his cuteness.

"Eiri, this early?"

I look at the clock with my blurry vision, "It's only five o' clock."

Miyagi wraps his arm around my neck and whispers in my ear, "Okay then…." He nibbles on my earlobe and I immediately back off.

"Gah!" I blush.

Miyagi's startled, "Eiri…are you okay?"

"Yeah…" I said embarrassingly, "My ears, they're sensitive."

"Oh! You're so cute!" he hastily –and roughly- kisses me. I devour his tongue and he forces my head down to his neck so I can kiss him. He began to sigh heavily, "Ha….ahn."

He hunches his back as I lift his tank top up. Just the gentle touch of my masculine hands can make him come.

I kiss down his abdomen and began to lick and tease Miyagi.

"Ah…Eiri." His fingers are entangled in my golden hair, "Eiri, I need it…please hurry!" His muscles intense as I greedily consumed him.

"E..Eiri." his eyes are just amazing when he's about to orgasm. I stop midstream and spread Miyagi's legs far apart. He holds onto the bed railing behind his head, and I began to thrust into his tiny body.

More moans escape from his delicious mouth, "Mnn…ngh..ha..ah…"

The creaks of the bed echo in the darkened room.

I tighten my hand around him and began to stroke him, sweat pours down his head and body. Miyagi's eyes gazes into my own, he sighed, "I-I love you Eiri…"

I lean in closer to his face, touch noses with him and whisper, "Me too…Shuichi."

Miyagi stops all of the sudden and I didn't realized what I have just said. Miyagi begins to sob, "E-Eiri…" He pushes me off and immediately puts on his clothes.

"Miyagi!" I grab him by the arm, "Miyagi, let me explain!"

"No!" He put his coat on and said, "I have to go to work now…" I let go and he leaves without looking once at me.

I sit back on the bed and light a cigarette, "What have I done now?" I fall back on the bedcovers, "Am I going to lose him again?"

**In the Park **

**10h29**

**Sitting on the Bench**

I'm sitting on the bench near where that punk, Miyagi Hinata, and I met. I sigh and slouch on the bench. "God damn it…"

Out of nowhere a voice speaks, "Are you Eiri?"

I look up; a tall muscular man chewing tobacco is staring down at me. "So what if I am?" I reply coldly. The man grabs me by my shirt collar. He spits tobacco on my face.

"You better fuckin stop screwin my slut!"

I take a closer look at his face. Have I seen him before? I fucking swear I know him—but from where?

I said coolly, "What are you talkin' about?"

He smacks my face this time, "That loose slut, Miyagi!"

My senses twitch. I grasp his arms with my hands, "Miyagi has nothing to do with a fuck up like you."

He chuckles, "So…you do know him." He throws me back onto the bench, "Don't touch that whore again. He ain't free." He spits once more on me.

I wipe away the disgusting tobacco. "Miyagi isn't an object, he's a person." I said.

He smirks, "Miyagi isn't a person—at least no one treats him like one. Men come and go just to fuck the hell out of him." He opens a canister and puts more chewing tobacco into his mouth. "If I know he's been with you again, I'll fuck you up."

He turns his back to me, and before walking away, he reveals under his coat a shinning gun. "I'll also fuck Miyagi up as well. Honestly, I don't even know why you even bother fucking him since he's a loose, ugly whore."

I control my anger when he said those terrible things about Miyagi. I know what these types of men are like and what they're capable of doing.

However, at this moment I realized what I've done again—I have put Miyagi in danger.

**Yuki's Residence **

**8h45 **

**In the Bedroom**

Miyagi covers his body with the blanket. He scoots closer to me on the bed and nuzzles his nose under my chin.

"So I see Donovan came and talked to you." He kisses under my chin. "I'm so, so sorry."

I light up a cigarette, "You told me, you only done miner things with men. You lied to me Miyagi."

"What?" he backs off my body. "Eiri…I—"

"Shut up!" I snap, "I see those fucking bruises on your body, those damn hickies, and how loose you've gotten!"

Miyagi's eyes tear up, "Y-You think I'm loose?"

"Yeah, that's why sex with you sucks."

"Eiri…." He gets out of bed and began to put his clothes back on, "It's true. However, it was true that I only did miner things with men until…." Miyagi sniffles, "until Donovan forced me into rooms with men. I refuse each time since I have you. I'm raped everyday by men!" his mouth is trembling.

"Miyagi…I didn't know."

He continues, "My body aches every day. I don't know how much longer I can take this abuse…."

"Please leave Donovan, Miyagi."

"It's not that simple!" he shouts, "Don't you think I have? Every time, Donovan tracks me down and beats me until I'm nearly dead! He always told me that I owe him for what I did to him."

"What have you've done to make him do this to you?"

"I don't know. I never met the man until a year ago."

"Is it possible that he mistaken you for someone else?"

He wipes his nose, "It's a possibility…"

"How can he mistake a boy for a boy with green hair?"

"My hair up until three years ago was actually pink."

My heart almost stops beating.

"I also had lost my memory. I still haven't gotten it back. I don't know if Donovan knew me before I lost that memory of my life."

I immediately get off my bed; I grasp his arm tightly and force him to look into my eyes. "What color are your real eyes?"

"What…?" he tries to get away, "Eiri, you're hurting me."

"What color are your damn eyes!?"

He's crying, "They're violet! Donovan said it's not normal so he makes me wear these eye contact lenses."

"Take them out." I demanded. I let go of his arm.

Miyagi carefully takes the contact lenses out. He blinks twice and looks up at me.

I'm stunned, I'm speechless, I'm thrilled. I can only say one and precious word, "Shuichi…"

**Next in **_**Lethal Affections**_

Yuki finds out the hard truth about Miyagi's identity and the life he is forced to live. Yuki now faces the question of who this Donovan person is and why he has a grudge against Miyagi. Meanwhile, Miyagi's memory is slowly coming back—memories that would have been for the best if kept hidden in his subconscious.


	5. Chapter 5 Polluted Conscious Part I

**Lethal Affections**

**AN: **Sorry, it took so long with updating a new chapter! Forgive me, a lot of things have been stressors in my life, preventing my from further continuation of my stories.

**Chapter 5**: Polluted Conscious Part I

In the following weeks after finding that my Shuichi Shindou had lost his memory, things became awkward between the two of us.

When I asked him to dye his hair back to pink—he refused.

When I asked him to take out those damn eye contacts—he refused.

And when I asked him to wear more 'normal' clothes—he refused.

What's worse is that during sex I called him Shuichi. I do this unknowingly, as if it's second nature. Calling out his actual name was the last straw for Miyagi. He threw a pillow at me and ran off. I hadn't seen him for a few days now and I've become worried if he'll ever return. Maybe Donovan is keeping him imprisoned in his whore house?

**In the bedroom.  
**

**12H am **

I was almost asleep in my bed, thinking of Shuichi just before falling asleep to the image of his smiling face. His cheerful laughter and cute eyes...

My eyes open wide at the harsh noises of knocking at my front door."What the fuck is it now...?" I storm to my front door and look through the peek hole. I didn't expect this...

I open the door harshly. "What the fuck do you want?"

Donovan doesn't look so pleased, his face is flushed and the dense smell of alcohol makes me gag. I was trembling with anger.

"Didn't I... fucking tell ya to leave mah slut...alone?"

So, he just came to my house cause he found out I violated his 'property'. This fuckbag has some guts to come to my fuckin house to tell me to leave Shuichi alone...

"Why are you so damn protective of him?" I asked bluntly.

"I ain't protective of him, I just don't like my merchandise broken or scratched, if you know what I mean!" He chuckles slightly before stumbling on his feet.

I crossed my arms and cockily said, "What will you do if my answer is 'no'?"

"Well, if that's that case..." he takes out a knife from his coat, "I'll have to cut your dick off with my blade."

Suddenly, Donovan is grabbed from behind. Shuichi is crying and holding on to this bastard."What the-"

"Donovan, please don't hurt him!"Miyagi pleas.

"Get off you fuckin brat!"

He embraces him tighter, "Let's just go home, I'll work harder with longer hours! I'll please more men in a day than I do in a week!"

I stare at Miyagi with shock, why is he protecting him! Or is he protecting...

"Miyagi, let go of this bastard!" I demanded. Miyagi looks past Donovan's back and stares at me with such bereaved eyes.

"I can't..." is his answer.

"Why...?" I asked.

"'Cause this is my life now. If I had a life before...well...it's over. Please understand, I appreciate you for trying to revive my previous life, but understand this is the life I am going to live. My life will be the death of me and I have come to terms with that...please let me go with Donovan."

I stare with shock, how can he say this about himself? Shuichi, my Shuichi, wouldn't have ever thought or say this shit. God, I need to do something or I will lose Shuichi again!

"Donovan, I'll pay for Miyagi, any price, just name it and I'll pay it."

"Eiri!"

"No, this item is not for sell!" He struggles against Miyagi's embrace, "And get the fuck off of me!"

"Donovan, let's just go home. I promise you that I won't see this man again, if I do than you may kill me..."

Again, I stare at Miyagi with horrified eyes. "Shuichi, don't say such things so lightly..." I sway my eyes to Donovan's, "Please Donovan I will pay with every ounce of cash I have. Please let my buy him!"

He ignores my pleas. "Get the fuck off of me, you brat!" Donovan struggled with him once more, "This is your last chance, I warn you..."

"Shuichi, get off of him!" I said.

"No, I won't, I-"

In a mere second, blood is trickling down Shuichi's body. He backed away from Donovan, who's holding a bloody knife. His expression is painful and I stare with shock.

"I told you to get off of me!" Donovan put the knife in his coat pocket, "You better come back with me." He grabs Shuichi's arm and tries to drag him but Miyagi collapses on my front porch. Donovan lets go of his arm and runs off to the car, "He'll crawl back to me once he's able to, I know he will!" Donovan shouted before he got into his car and drove off.

I quickly hold Shuichi in my arms, I carried him to my couch and called 911 on my phone. I embraced him, applying pressure. He was gasping for air, he looks at me with his brown eyes and and smiles. "I told you my life will be my death."

He closes his eyes.

"Shuichi, stay with me. Goddammit, I know you're stronger than this!"

Soon the sirens are in hearing range, however, Shuichi's arms became limp.

**Part II will be uploaded shortly! Sorry, no summary on this one! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6 Polluted Conscious Part II

**Lethal Affections**

**Chapter 6: **Polluted Conscious Part II

I don't know how long I've been waiting in the OR waiting room for. Was it four...no six hours? How many hours it was, I sat in the same chair, not moving a muscle, with a blood stained shirt. The blood belonging to Shuichi Shindou.

Oh god, let him be alive...

My emotional state was too much and my head fell to my hands and I begin crying. I'm too overwhelmed that I didn't hear the sliding doors to the waiting room open. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up-it's the surgeon that was treating Shuichi.

"Is he...?" I can't finish my sentence without crying.

"No, but he's a very lucky man. But I have many concerns and need to go over it with you..." his countenance is dead serious and I can tell it's about the marks on Shuichi's body and the knife wound itself.

"What exactly does Mr. Miyagi do?"

I hesitate to answer, but I know I have to tell him...to tell him the truth.

"His real name is Shuichi Shindou. He lost all his memories 3 years ago...he became someone different entirely. He's was actually forced into a life style of a common prostitute. He was stabbed by his pimp that got furious ever since he found out Shuichi and I have become lovers."

"He has amnesia?"the doctor looks at me with surprised eyes.

"...yeah..." I wipe the tears away. "We met in high school and we had become lovers...till he was almost murdered by his past..."

"Murdered by his past?" The doctor questioned.

I curse in my mind for letting the past slip from my lips. "Nah..it's nothing..." I connect eyes with the doctor, my voice grave. "May I see him?"

"Well that's the thing I needed to talk to you about..."

I twitch, "What do you mean? You said that he was alive!" I mount to my feet in fury.

The doctor got up as well and tries to hush me down, "Now, now Mr. Uesagi...please listen..."

"Alright, spill it. What's wrong?"

"Shuichi is alive, but...something's wrong. He is physically awake but he's mentally not with us. A psychologist is coming in tomorrow to review his case..."

"What do you mean?" I ask. This whole thing is now becoming confusing. What the fuck does this doctor mean? "Can I still see him...?"

"I can't allow it till the exam. I'm sorry Mr. Uesagi."

I became stun. "You're nothing but a fucked Quack. You stupid prick. I need to see my lover!"

"Mr. Uesagi...I see you need some time to take this in. I'll talk to you more tomorrow about Mr. Shindou." The doc quickly left in a hurry.

I scream, "Fuck...god fuckin dammit it all to fuckin hell! Shit!" the cursing went on and I kicked a hole in the plastered wall before going home. I'm going to see Shuichi tomorrow whether or not they will let me.

**Next:**

**Polluted Conscious Part III**

**This chapter was meant to be short. Next chapter will be in SHUICHI'S POV.  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Memories Drowned

**Lethal Affections **

**AN: I know many of you are angry with me for not updated like for 10 years! My reasons are that I have writers block and no inspiration….till NOW! I love you all 3 Promise. **

**Chapter 7: Drowned Memories**

"_You bastard…." He hissed. _

_The man and I had placed our underwear on. He stepped in front of me. _

"_Kiyoshi, I can explain this son." The man in the bed said. _

_The other silhouette was crying, "N-no, I saw that video of you fucking Shuichi… he's just a kid!" _

"_Kiyoshi please listen!" _

_A shot went off and something shattered in many pieces. _

"_Shuichi, why couldn't you have been with me? I'm closer to your age!" _

_"Kiyoshi, you like me?" the words just slithered out automatically. _

"_Yes, I loved you… remember when we made out? I loved it so much to feel your warm tongue slithering into my mouth; the sensation of your tiny hands caressing through my hair and down my back…." _

"_Kiyoshi…." I said. "I had no idea, why didn't you tell me?" Now I was the one crying. I don't know why I'm crying—why? What's going on?_

"_Son, please…I didn't do this against you. I love Shuichi as well. Ever since your mother died, I just couldn't date or have intimacy with anyone until I met Shu-Shu." _

"_Don't call him that!" he snapped. "Why does it have to be __**my **__Shuichi? Why couldn't you have fucked another boy instead? Huh, you pervert?" _

"_I can't help who I fall in love with." The man said in his defense. _

"_Me neither, Dad." _

_Two shots went off and the next thing I knew, blood was covering my barely clothed body. I look down upon the bed…. And saw this man dead. _

_I screamed after him, this feeling of dread overwhelmed me. "Darius! Darius! Wake up!" I became hysterical for one reason or another, "God damn it, get up Darius!" I looked at the man and said one word… "Why?" _

_He dropped the gun, "I can't help who I fall in love with," was all that he said. _

I wake up with a headache. I look around me and see a spectrum of white lights glowing upon me. What was that dream just now? Who the hell are Darius and Kyoshi?

The sound of a pen scratching against paper catches my attention. My eyes adjust and I notice a man next to me dressed up very nicely. His hand glides on the clip board gracefully.

I blink. "W-Who're you?"

The man quickly turns his head towards me and stops writing; his eyes pierce me. "Pardon me. My name is Dr. Leroy. I'm a psychologist."

I eye him suspiciously, "A psychologist? For what?" My voice felt a little defensive then it should have been.

He smirks. "Well I'm more like a Forensic Psychologist, Shuichi."

I flinch and the wound on my stomach throbs with pain. "My name is Miyagi…Miyagi Hinata…not Shuichi." The only man who ever called me by that name was Yuki.

"No I'm afraid you're mistaken." He steps closer to the hospital. "You're suffering from psychogenic amnesia."

My eyes widen at the word amnesia. "Psycho-what?"

"Psychogenic Amnesia. The causes of psychogenic amnesia are psychological, and include many factors. By interviewing a close subject, I was able to find out the cause of your amnesia—emotional trauma. However, Shuichi, recently there has been studies that emotional trauma may alter the brain physiology, thus setting the stage for the relationship of psychological and physiological factors in the etiology of amnesia. The most mysterious psychogenic amnesia is identity loss."

I intervened. "Identity loss?"

"Yes, the person affected by this type of amnesia loses all personal memories, while retaining his or her general knowledge. For instance, the amnesiac, such as yourself, may not know his or her name, but can still be able to speak an acquired second language. Also, in psychogenic amnesia, there is no post-after memory loss."

"So, how long does this amnesia, if I do have it, last?"

"Psychogenic amnesia can be reversible. It lasts from hours to days. It's a serious condition that can be rather difficult to treat. However, what baffles me the most is that the subject I interviewed said that you have had this condition for three years already."

I get frustrated by this claim. And who is this subject that's telling complete bullshit to this damn psychologist anyway?

"My name is Miyagi Hinata. I don't know a Shuichi."

He sighs. "Miyagi Hinata is merely a fake persona. You are really Shuichi."

"No I'm not!" I yell. I feel the throbbing of the stab get denser. "Do you have proof of this so called Shuichi?" My heartbeat races.

"Matter of fact, I do." He reaches inside the inside pocket of his jacket and hands me a photograph. I study the picture and find myself at a loss of words.

The picture displays a young boy smiling gleefully. He had pink hair with…purple eyes.

The photo drops from my hands and I shake my head violently, "No, no, no. This isn't me!"

Mr. Leroy takes the picture from my lap and forces it to my face. "Look Miyagi at this boy, this boy is you, and this boy is named Shuichi Shindou! Hinata Miyagi isn't real! There is no one that exists by that name."

I snatch the photo from his hands and rip it in many halves. That boy is not me, and I am not that boy! Why can't anyone understand that?

"Go away!" Tears run down my face. "Just go away…"

The psychologist backs away. "Alright, if you wish that. But I am going to talk to that doctor about my diagnoses."

I scream at him, "Just go!" The man leaves and shuts the door behind him. I cover my eyes with my trembling hands, my body shakes. When I heard that door open up again, I furiously throw my pillow at the unknown individual, "Didn't I just say I didn't want to see you?"

"No, you haven't."

I look closely at the man and realize that it's not Mr. Leroy, but Yuki Eiri.

"Eiri…I thought that you were…someone else."

He slowly advances and leans over me. My mouth leans forward into a passionate kiss. When we broke our kiss, he kissed my forehead lightly and said:

"I love you Shuichi."

I back away from him, "I'm not Shuichi, I'm Miyagi! Can't you understand? Why can't you say you love Miyagi?"

Eiri's eyes become red and wet. He looks down at my lap and sees the shattered pieces of the photo of the pink haired boy. He sweeps the pieces into his hands and sadly smiles.

"I'm sorry." he places the pieces into his pocket.

I cross my arms, "About what?"

He sighs deeply and hesitates to speak.

"I _don't_ love you Miyagi."

My limbs fall limp and my mouth drops down. "You don't love me? Didn't you just say you did?" streaming tears fall down my cheeks and soak my hospital gown.

"I said I love Shuichi, not Miyagi. When you got shot that one day, my Shuichi died. How can I love someone else other than him? Shuichi's dead and I can't handle this torment of being with a ghost."

I wipe tears away, "Ghost? What the hell are you talking about! I'm completely solid you idiot!"

He backs away, "Until you can remember who you really are, I can't see the reason of being with you. You cause me too much pain."

I can't believe my ears; I don't want this to be real. Isn't this a dream?

"B-But all those memories we had together…we're lovers aren't we, aren't we Yuki?"

"I only cherish the memories I had with Shuichi, not you."

Yuki swings around and walks out of the room. I'm left here in this lonely room—alone. The shock is beyond tears and screams. I'd finally found love and now I lost it. Yuki was the only man I loved. Now he doesn't love me.

I would be better off dead.

Next in _Lethal Affections _

Heartbroken, Miyagi returns to Donovan and continues to being a prostitute. However, at night, when he sleeps, more strange memories appear in his dreams. Meanwhile, Yuki confines himself in his house.

**AN: Hey, sorry if this is short! I've been very busy lately with school/college work and being sick—gah! But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up soon. :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Hemorrhage of the Heart

**AN: The climax it coming! Haha get it? Climax…coming? HA! Anyways, besides that stupid joke, be prepared for the ending coming soon. Have a box of tissues and make sure you're alone so no one sees you bawl your eyes out! **

**Lethal Affections **

**Chapter Eight **

**Hemorrhage of the Heart **

Shuichi P.O.V

I went back to Donovan like a whimpering dog missing his owner. Of course I got the beating of my life. It hurt so much, but for the most part my mind faded elsewhere…maybe that's what it means to go to your happy place? My happy place is under the warm blue covers of Eiri's bed with him holding closely to his broad, smooth chest.

Fortunately, that psychologist never visited me again after his visit.

I found out that he was brutally killed the day he had seen me; tongue ripped out, mouth and eyes sown shut and a message that read: "The past shall not be disclosed." I suspected Donovan had done it but I didn't ask. I didn't want to meet the same fate.

Yuki's P.O.V

I feel like I lost him again.

The brutal tearing of my heart is too much for me to handle. I locked the door to my apartment and threw the key on the ground.

I spread the pieces of Shuichi on my office desk and tapped them back together. I framed the torn picture and placed it on the nightstand next to my bed.

This brat brainwashed me with love.

In the darkness of my lonely room, I buried my head in the soft pillow. His scent…is still lingering. I deeply inhale the scent of my Shuichi…

A few minutes later, I snap out of the sad state of mind, "God dammit Yuki, stop angsting!" I said to myself. I get up off my bed and leisurely walk to my office. I sit on my chair and stare at my laptop. I turn it on. My pupils shrink as the screen appears.

I click on Microsoft Word and write what will be the last of my writings; my life is just too fucked up.

The clicks of the keyboard echo throughout the room….I just can't do this anymore.

Shuichi's P.O.V

"_Hey, Kiyoshi! Kiyoshi!" I yelled. I run to a tall, toned man. I keep running after this silhouette of a man that I did not know. "Kiyoshi, it's me Shuichi! Stop walking!" _

_The man suddenly turns around, I stop in my tracks. He had no face except for lips, it was all black. _

"_Hey Shuichi, what's up?" his lips formed a giant smile. He approaches me and I stand still in absolute shock. _

"_Ki-Kiyoshi, what's wrong with your face?" _

_He is crestfallen, "What do you mean?" He comes nearer. I still can't walk away. It's like I'm paralyzed! _

"_Your face…it's all messed up…." I whispered hesitantly._

_His lips tremble in anger. In a flash, he pushes me to the ground. His face is only inches away from me and I can smell his breath, smelling of bourdon and vodka. Small droplets of water splash on my cheek. He licks it away before they slide off my cheeks. _

_He's crying. _

"_Do you prefer my father's face?" he kisses me, he slips his tongue into my mouth. When he breaks the forceful kiss, I'm trembling. This emotion I never felt before. What is it? Why am I feeling this way? "Shuichi…my Shuichi You're mine and will always be mine." _

I wake up to the feeling of pressure upon my whole body. I come to find that Donovan is atop me with his tongue traveling across my torso. I sit up and my hands land in something wet. I immediately withdraw them and smell the mysterious liquid on my hand—Bourdon.

I look down upon myself and Donovan is totally wasted to the max. I attempted to push his head away and my hand it covered with sweat. He quickly looks up with a crooked grin.

"Hey baby…" he places his hand on the side of my cheek and strokes it. "You're finally awake for the real fun."

I tremble from his touches. "Don-Donovan, please I have to work today. I-I need my rest."

His mouth frowns angrily. He rests his hands around my neck and squeezes, I gag for breath.

"Don….van. st…p" I plea with tears. The burning in my throat is too much. I hate when he strangles me.

After a minute he, thankfully, releases my neck. I gasp violently. Tears are overflowing down my face. I really hate it when he does it.

He leans in towards me and licks away the tears, "Do as I say and I won't hurt you. You know this Miyagi." He continued to defile my useless body. I space out, pretending that I'm somewhere else.

Within Yuki's embrace.

Yuki's P.O.V

This is going to be my final book that I will write….

Pain after pain in my life has left me too wounded and scarred. Only if Shuichi can remember who he is, just then I won't do this.

Suddenly, the faint rings of the telephone echo from the living room. I grumpily stand up and lazily take my time to walk to the living room. I approach the nightstand that the phone rests upon and angrily take the device and fling it to the wall. The phone paints a dent upon it.

I walk back to my office and lock the door behind me. No one is going to disturbed me this time.

Shuichi P.O.V

I'm laying on the bed covered in alcohol, blood, and semen. Donovan is passed out next to me. An angry expression made his face even uglier. I look towards my clock, 5:03….great. I have to get up to work in two hours.

I slip out of the bed and into the bathroom. I lock the door behind me and gaze into the mirror. I had to admit, that photo of that boy did look similar to me…and those dreams I had since I got stabbed. That boy was in there too and that man named Kiyoshi. Though I couldn't see him in either dreams, his movements and voice are similar—I can't place them though but I swear they're familiar to me. Then, suddenly, a rationalization hits me….

Those dreams…are they my memories?


	9. Chapter 9 Incurable Minds

**Lethal Affections **

**AN: Alright so I noticed that I never named the prostitute ring Shuichi is forced to work at...so I named it after my Gravitation Community, Gentle*Pleasures. **

**Chapter Nine: The Incurable Minds**

**Gentle Pleasures **

**Room 12 **

**5H23**

"Nnn…."

The pain is unusual…more painful than the other times this man has sullied my body. Tachi Aizawa, as I learned his full name, is a sadistic man who always orders me. He's the only man that Donovan will ever let me do all ten levels…what's so important about this man that he lets him do whatever he wants with me?

"Ah…please n-no more…" I moaned louder, hopefully he'll end this nightmare soon. Tachi pulls the immense toy out of my body and slams it back in. He does this process over and over again. He now forces my head down to his groin.

"Suck it, now brat." He whispered angrily. With the toy still inside my body, I bend down to his groin and begin to service him with a blowjob.

My eyes water when he forces his member further into my mouth. It bruises the back of my throat. "Suck harder you green haired faggot!"

My eyes widen at those words. It seems I had heard them before…

_I beg him to stop, "Tachi please stop… don't… please."_

_"Mnnn Shindou…"_

_Suddenly, he grabs my hair with both hands and jerks me down to my knees._

_"Unzip them, pansy." He commands me._

_I stare up with horror, did he really want me –expect me- to blow him right here in plain view!_

_"No," I bluntly answer him, "No!" I begin to cry as he unzips his pants and force my head to his erected crotch. I dig my fingernails into his legs and struggle to move my head away but his strength is too much._

_"Good brat— now suck it gently… that's right gently; and remember, if you bite, I'll kill you."_

_I open my mouth._

_"Now suck it,"_

_My lips touch the tip of his crotch. I think to myself, "Yuki…. Where are you?" hot tears glide down my flushed cheeks. I close my eyes to block the image; maybe it'll make just that easier to survive the embarrassing torment._

_"Deep throat it bitch!" he jerks my head forward. I choke._

_"I'mm chokin…" I mumble. I attempt to breathe but little air is able to be breathed in and out. I know I have to finish this job if I want to breathe again._

_Tachi's fingers pull at my hair; he arches his back and moans lightly. All I can do is cry… and suck… and cry… and suck._

_"You're pretty good at this brat, where'd ya learn it from?" he teased._

_"He learned it from me," a deep voice signals._

_I open my eyes and saw the god-like figure standing before us. I cry in gratification. Tachi is pulled away and I fall on my butt._

_I clasp my hands to my face and begin to cry— I am ashamed of myself, though it's not entirely my fault though._

_"What are you doin' with __my__ boy?" Yuki asked fiercely. He kneels down before Tachi and yanks his hair up so he can face him, "Huh, you fucking pervert?"_

_"I-I…" Tachi groans in pain. Before he can say another word, Yuki smashes his face to the ground numerous times. I stare in horror at what Yuki is doing. I immediately jump towards Yuki and grab his arm to prevent him from further damage._

_"Yuki stop!" I screech. He looks down at my crying face, "Please…. You're gonna kill him!"_

_Yuki's eyes were tense and murderous… It's so hard to look at them because they are so terrifying._

_"I'm sorry but I need to do it, brat."_

_Before Yuki can further smash Tachi's face into the ground, I hug Yuki from behind and wrap my arms around his neck. I nudge my nose to his neck and whisper, "Please, do it for me."_

_Yuki froze at my sudden gesture and releases his hold of Tachi. He grabs my arms and holds them in place, "Brat, what are you doin? Why do you care if this bastard lives or not. What's with you? Why are you so damn compassionate?"_

_I gave him one simple answer._

_"Because I'm human…"_

_He froze once again._

_Tachi lifts his head and struggles to his feet. "Ugh…" blood trickles from his nostrils and down his face. "I'll make sure everyone knows— everyone!"_

_Yuki snorts and pushes Tachi to the ground once more. Tachi didn't move after that._

_"Yuki…." I groan. He swivels his head to its side and I can feel the warmth of his breath on my face._

_"Let go brat." He demands me._

_I shook my head against his neck, "Nnn" I whispered. Yuki grasps my hands with his, but I tighten my hold on him._

_"No, I need you." I whispered weakly. I really do need him; I was emotionally worn out and wanted some attention from this student I barely knew._

_"No you don't," he murmurs._

_"You're wrong…" I said._

_The young man sighs and releases his grasp of my arms, "At least let me stand up before any more grass stains my pants."_

_I came to my senses and remembered who I am with; I apologize for my actions and slide off of his back._

_We stand together face to face. My big girlish eyes looking through his beautiful golden eyes. Yuki places his thumb under my eye to wipe away a tear._

_"Thank you— again." I said._

_He spats, "Next time I'll kill the bastard."_

"Snap out of it bitch!"

I find myself sitting on my knees, crying. I put my fingers to my eyes and feel warm tears then I look ahead at a very angry Tachi.

"I…I…" my voice trails off. Tachi gets off the bed, suddenly I feel him pull the vibrator out of me without any warning. He then grabs me by my sensitive green hair. While I'm naked and only he wearing unzipped pants with no underwear, he drags me out of the room 12. Men stared at us as he dragged me to a room that's all too familiar to me.

Donovan's.

Tachi opened the door fiercely and I see a very shocked and surprised Donovan as he is being sucked by a boy no older than thirteen. I stared with awe at the boy.

Pink hair, tan skin…and when he looked at us both, I shivered at his eye color.

I whispered softly, "Violet…"

Donovan pushed the boy away, his face is bright crimson. "What the fuck is this, Tachi?"

He threw me forward and I fall harshly on the carpeted floor. "Ouch…"

"This fucking brat bit me on my dick and then he had the guts to pretend to pass out! What kind of sluts are ya training here?"

Donovan rubs his temples, "Tachi, I'm very sorry for the trouble that Miyagi caused you." He looks down at me with threatening eyes. But I don't care, my focus is on the boy who looks just like that boy in the picture I ripped up. Who is he?

"Tachi, as an apology gift, I will give you five free sessions with any host. And I will teach this brat a very good lesson so that he will never disobey again."

Tachi walks out of the room in a hurry for another host to entertain him as I'm left in Donovan's room.

I sit up on my butt and stare at Donovan and the boy. The boy averted his eyes as if he didn't want to witness what's about to happen.

"Donovan, please let me explain!" I plead.

Donovan ignored me and promptly reached for his cell phone on the nightstand next to the bed. He never made a call…but he did text a message.

He never said one word to me.

As I laid on the floor, I hear a door from behind open up. I hear multiple of footsteps enter the room. I close my eyes and prepared for what's coming.

"Do everything to him—go behind all ten levels."

His words caught my attention and the boy at Donovan's side, his eyes were tearing up.

The men began to kiss my neck and pinch my nipples. They tried to arouse my disgusting body. I imagine Yuki doing all this to me. Making love in such a gentle passionate way.

The men force me to go on all fours and lift my bottom up for full access. Donovan looked directly into my brown eyed façade. I hear men scavenging around the room for "supplies"

One man asks, "So we can do anything to him?"

Donovan smirks and his reply is cold as ice, "Yes. Rip him in half in you want to."

I feel cold liquid spill between my cheeks and soft-harsh chuckles from behind. I look up at Donovan and he is smoking a cigarette now.

"Kimi, prepare the men."

The pink haired boy shyly leaves Donovan's side and walks over to the men. Immediately, like sharks, they devour the boy. His moans are mixed with the other men.

Ten minutes past.

The moaning ceases and Donovan calls the boy Kimi over to his side again. The pervert has a full blown erection. With harsh force, he pulls Kimi's head down to his penis to engage in a blowjob.

I feel multiple erections rubbed against me. One of the men walks in front of me and bends down to his knees. He forces his thick six inch into my mouth and at the same time I feel an incredible pain not even Tachi caused in the times he ordered me.

My eyes gave birth to wild tears and I violently choke on them.

A man's whole hand almost up to the elbow is invading my tender bottom. Never have this happened to my body. In and out he shoved his arm in my suffering body.

I can feel blood trickling down my pale legs.

I mumble, "Y….Yu….i" the desire for Yuki to save me from this grows in my conscious.

Five minutes past and thankfully the hand is taken out but instead is replaced by a large member. The man in front of me thrusts deeper in my mouth and comes, I choke on his semen and after spitting it out, another man thrusts in my mouth.

The man behind me starts to thrust into my loose bottom and his fingertips dig into my hips as he harshly thrusts. I'm near blackout when a second member pierces my sore hole. I look up at Donovan and Kimi. Kimi was getting it from behind.

"Yuki….." my voice trailed off, so did my mind. As the men continue to plunge into me, I pass out from the superior pain.

Yuki I'm so sorry, please take me back….

**Miyagi Residence **

**Bathroom**

**Midnight **

After that horrible incident, I washed myself up and sneaked out of Gentle Pleasures. I just can't do this anymore…

I know running away will just make more problems between Donovan and I grow but after what those men did to me, I feel disgusting…no…beyond disgusting.

I stare at myself in the mirror: at my green hair, my brown eyes, and my diminished tan skin. I still can't get that picture of the boy out of my mind. He looked so much like me or rather I look so much like him? And that boy with Donovan, it was apparent he wasn't the boy in the photo, his facial features are too off….still it's kinda odd that Donovan would force a boy to look like another that everyone says I am.

Suddenly an idea pops into my head.

I take my strand of green hair and examine it. I need a new look, green is just too old.

**Hair Grande Salon **

**8H30**

"So Miyagi, after you pick your hair style and color, please tell someone and you will be directed to my chair." The attractive woman smiled at me and showed me some magazines on the glass table coffee.

I sit down gently on one of the waiting chairs; my bottom still hurts from the other day. Since I already know the hair color, this will be pretty quick just picking out of the hair style.

Ten minutes past and I'm at a total lost, I can't find the haircut I want! I fling the magazine back on the coffee table and sit back with a sigh.

The woman from before steps up to me, "Miyagi, are you having trouble picking a hairstyle?" I look up at her and nod my head. She smiles gently, "Maybe I can suggest one?"

I knew that she wouldn't be able to pinpoint a haircut that will be perfect for me. I watch as she runs over to the receptionist desk and grabs a magazine from atop. She hastily runs back to me and hands me it.

At first I smiled weakly and was going to pretend to like it….until my eyes were attracted to this man on the cover.

"Ryuichi Sakuma?" I look up at her with sparkling eyes.

She nods. "He's a famous pop star. You look a lot alike so I thought…maybe you'll like his hairstyle?"

I look down upon the man again; his haircut is exactly what I need. I smile at the hairdresser, "I'll take it!"

An hour past and the hairdresser moved the chair around to show me the result. I'm taken aback at my new look. I look just like that boy….

Yuki I am Shuichi Shindou.


	10. Chapter 10 Heart Failure

**Lethal Affections **

**AN: Hope you enjoy this chapter as have I. Well I kinda cried since I know what's gonna happen. R&R about your thoughts of what's going to happen!**

**Chapter ten: Heart Failure**

**Miyagi Residence**

**5H30 **

**Bathroom **

I actually realize for the first time that I am Shindou Shuichi, the boy that Yuki has been desiring. My selfish actions caused Yuki to be in pain, seeing the ghost of his dear lover Shuichi.

I got little sleep last night, since I got my hair cut and colored. I know Donovan will be showing up at my door any minute now. What will he think of my hair? I even stopped wearing my contact lenses.

I wash my face and sit on my beige couch. Drinking green tea. Waiting for him.

I would go back to Yuki but I'm too scared of what he might say. What will he say and what will he do. Maybe I'm just a stubborn coward.

Suddenly, the sound I've been dreading—harsh knocks at my door.

I reluctantly get off the couch and amber slowly towards the front door. I prepare for the beating of my life.

The harsh knockings never ceased.

My hands tremble to the door knob and when I open it, an angered Donovan is staring down at me. His face, then, lost all color as he noticed my pink hair and purple eyes.

Donovan's pupils shrink and all I could do is gaze into his vicious eyes.

"What the hell did you do…?" he said slowly.

"I d-dyed my hair, I wanted a change y'know?"

He grabs me by the hair and drags him and myself into my house and locks the door behind. He throws me onto the couch and hits me across the face.

"You're not allowed to fucking dye your hair pink!" Donovan is sweating profusely and his face is crimson flushed.

"W-Why?" I whispered, "Why can't I dye my hair pink? Why do I have to wear brown contact lenses? Why Donovan…why?"

"Because you're not Shuichi! Shuichi died a long time ago!" Donovan's mouth shuts tight and he backed off, shocked at realizing what he said.

I look to him with shocked eyes, "How do you know Shuichi?"

He's at a loss of words.

"Donovan, how do you know Shuichi Shindou?" Tears are shedding down my red cheeks.

He looked down at me with a familiar frown. He just can't speak a word. That frown, I've seen it before. I've seen it in my flashbacks and dreams, the frown belongs to—

"Kiyoshi?"

Donovan stumbles backwards as I got off the couch. "Is your name Kiyoshi?"

"No…it isn't. Kiyoshi died a long time ago…when father…"

I walk towards him.

"When you knew your father was having an affair with someone you loved—that being Shuichi."

He collapses to the floor, on his knees. I walk up to him. "Donovan, is your name Kiyoshi?"

He's crying and whimpers, "Yes…" He grabs hold of my shirt and tilts his head up at me. His mind snaps. "You destroyed my family! Damn you, why did you do it? Why did you have to go to bed with my father!"

"I still don't know the whole story of my past, but I'm sorry that I caused you such pain. I'm sorry I destroyed your family. I'm sorry Kiyoshi….I'm truly sorry…"

Kiyoshi gently grabs my neck and brings me down to his level, his lips meet mine. I'm forced into this passionate kiss, embraced by Kiyoshi's strong arms….

_*"Leiko, no way!" I yelled childishly. I hug a pillow._

"_Aww, c'mon Shu, do it!" She was laughing with a video camera in hand. I peaked over to Kiyoshi, he was blushing. He was so shy! _

"_Kiyoshi, whadoya think? You wanna do it?" I smirk handsomely at him. He gulped as he backed into the corner on my bed. _

_He mumbled a, "sure…" _

_All the while Amida was sitting on my computer chair, watching in the background, he appeared content but something about his smile was awkward. I ignored it. _

_I crawled to Kiyoshi on the bed, and his shaking arms rested upon my shoulders. Leiko smirked, "Hey, don't start till I say!" _

_As Leiko fondled with the camera, Kiyoshi was starting to sweat. After a minute, Leiko gave us both the thumbs up, "Alright, go at it you two lovebirds!" _

_I inched forward to Kiyoshi and connected my lips to his. I opened my mouth, allowing access to my mouth. He sucked on my tongue and mapped out my mouth…it felt good, really good. I straddled his lap as our hot kiss continued. _

_After thirty seconds, I broke the kiss for air. Kiyoshi looked the other way, looking embarrassed as hell. _

_Leiko was in awe, "Whoah…you actually did it...and it was hot…." _

_Amida was laughing oddly, but again I ignored it. _

_Kiyoshi kisses just like his father…*_

I snap out of my flashback.

Donovan is atop of me, kissing me profusely. My arms are embracing his hard body. I press him against my body…. I caused him so much pain, just like Yuki. Am I cursed so that I cause agony to those around me? If I never was born, then these souls wouldn't have experienced hell.

"Kiyoshi…I can't do this." I unclench his body. "If you really want revenge, just forget me. Forget that I ever lived. I caused so much death…"

Kiyoshi ceases, "I loved you so much Shuichi. I really loved you…I want you to make up the pain you caused me."

I begin to cry again, "W…Why? Why keep me alive?"

*"Since you loved being fucked by older men, I forced you into prostitution so you can make a living off of fucking them." He kisses my neck. "I got out of prison at age eighteen and was put on parole. But I disappeared, changed my name and sought you out. However, Amida beat me to it and he shot himself because of you!" He punches the floor next to my head. After Amida shot himself and you, you were taken to the hospital. I found you by reading the headlines and I came to this hospital. Luckily you lost your memory so I was able to convince you to come with me, saying that I was your older brother bringing you back home…" He kisses my lips, "But of course as you remember, I took you to Gentle Pleasures and renamed you Miyagi Hinata and totally changed your persona."

"Kiyoshi, why couldn't you just kill me?" I grab hold of his shirt and pull his face to mine. "Why not just get it over with and stop clinging to the past?"

"I wanted to make you suffer!" He pushes me back down and my head hits the floor.

"But don't you see? You're suffering as well!"

Kiyoshi's muscles shake and he collapses gently atop of me. "I just can't do it anymore…my life went to hell the second I found out the truth about you and my father…"

"Kiyoshi, you can't go one living like this forever…please just forget the past. I know it's hard, but I know you'll find someone else to ease that pain away."

Kiyoshi shakes his head, "I won't ever find anyone better than Shuichi. I loved him; he was so innocent and cute….so adorable when he ate his strawberry pockey, and when he ate noodles so sloppily. His sleeping face was so relaxed and angelic…there's no one else like him."

He sat up and looked at my bruised face; his fingers trace my facial features, pink hair, and the outline of my purple eyes. Tears are falling fast. He gets up and takes a good look at me, his tears drop on my face and body.

"I love you Shuichi…remember that. I guess you attracted all of the *Osuma boys to ya, eh?" He smiles gently, the smile I remember in my flashbacks. "I loved you a lot…just remember that until the next time we meet…"

I sit up, "Until the next time?"

Kiyoshi ignores me as he walks to the door, he unlocks and opens it, and before leaving, his face turned around and for a moment— just for a mere second, I see the old bashful sixteen year old Kiyoshi, smiling against the sunshine.

My hand reach-out for him, I whimper, "Kiyoshi…" After he closed the door, I screamed, "Kiyoshi!"

That will be my last memory of him—ever.

***Leiko/Makeout scene**: If you go back to the 1st chapter of _A Heart in Amber._ There is a part that Shuichi reminisce about the time his friend, Leiko dared him to make out with Kiyoshi and she videotaped it.

***Sex with older men:** Kiyoshi is referring to Shuichi having an affair with his Father. How he likes "being fucked by older men".

***Osuma boy's:** This is referring to Kiyoshi, Amida, and Darius. Osuma is their last name. They all fell in love with Shuichi


	11. Chapter 11 Lethal Affections

**Lethal Affections **

****AN: Hey everyone, I went through a lot during these past two years of when I started writing **_**A Heart in Amber**_**. When I wrote **_**A Heart in Amber**_**, I didn't expect a sequel, but my loyal fans made it possible for me to go on. I want to give huge thanks to those who read my stories and supported me. However, this is the last chapter and at the end of this chapter, I will ask an opinion, please R&R the question. I love you all! :3**

***Sorry if this chapter seems to be rushed!* **

**Chapter 11: Lethal Affections **

**Shuichi Residence **

**7H**

**Living Room **

After Kiyoshi left, my heart is feeling like it's having spasms.

I'm getting my memory back, although it's little pieces at a time. I need to go to Yuki and tell him, and then maybe he'll take me back—hopefully.

I stumble to the bathroom to fix my hair and face. I want to look perfect for Yuki. I still can't believe that I'm Shuichi….what about my family? My friends? Are they worried I'm missing? I know my lover, Yuki was and still is.

"Yuki…" I wash my face and stare at my reflection, "I remember you."

**Yuki Residence **

**7H10 **

**Office **

I feel sick to my stomach…maybe it's all the alcohol I chugged and cigarettes I smoked...or maybe it's the loss of Shuichi. Miyagi will never realize he's Shuichi—never.

I finished typing my final novel a few hours earlier. I felt numb writing it. The novel reflects Shuichi and what he used to be and now what he'd become…I wish he can remember, even if it's only me that he remembers.

I click the print button.

As the printer feeds out all three-hundred and ninety pages, I walk over to my medicine cabinet in the bathroom. I take the pills out and look in the mirror….damn…I look old. This love shit is really taking away my youth. I chuckle softly, and then I laughed even harder.

Something hot is coming out of my eyes, they're tears.

"Hurts…it hurts." I wipe the tears away but no matter how much I wipe they're still there! I punch the mirror in front of me, glass shards cut my hand. I don't treat the wound, instead I walk to my office and sit on my chair. I take the bottle and pour out the pills, with ten somewhat pills in my hand, I take the half full bottle of beer and plop the pills in my mouth. I take one gulp and the pills are swooshed down my throat.

**Shuichi **

**7H15 **

I grabbed my book bag and run out the house. I need to hurry to Yuki, to tell him I'm starting to remember who I am. He needs to know that I remember his beautiful essence.

He needs to know I love the Yuki Eiri that rescued me from Tachi Aizawa in middle school. He needs to know I love him the first time I ever met his golden gaze!

Tears stream down my face as flashbacks are occurring

_"Lookie here boys, the little queer's trembling!" all three boys laugh at me._

_By now there's a crowed of students grouping together on the landing and the stairs; I can hear whispers among the audience._

_"Well," he murmurs and he leans his head to mine, I turn my face to its side, and his mouth almost touches my ear "Let's have some fun…"_

_The tormenting boy licks my earlobe and slides his hand under my shirt and feels around. As he did, his friends cheers, "Teach that fag a lesson, Tachi!"_

_I am drowning in embarrassment. I survey the group of students watching and I witness them giggle and point. My face turns flush, perspiration runs down my face._

_Tachi takes the cigarette out of his mouth, he signals his two buddies to come forth. They take Tachi's place of pinning me; one each holding on my arm. The boy lights his cig with a blue lighter and inhales a deep drag._

_I watch him in fear when he takes the inferno out of his mouth and comes forth to me. He smirks and points the end of the cig with the burning tobacco towards me. I see that Tachi's going to burn the cig out using me as the ashtray. I cast my eyes somewhere else._

_Why isn't anyone going to help? What's the matter with them? They're just laughing at me… oh god please don't let this end up the way it did last time…_

_Suddenly, Tachi and his two friends are pulled off me with such force that they plummet to the hard floor. I land on my knees and stare at my main attacker._

_A deep, handsome voice calls out, "Are you ok kid?"_

_I immediately glimpse up and saw a tall older boy with shinning blonde hair and brilliant golden eyes shadowing over me; his slim, muscular body is clothed with a different uniform than the middle schools uniform;_

_My cheeks turn red, I gaze somewhere else, and reply, "Y-Yes, thanks…."_

_Tachi struggles to get back on his feet and is helped by his two friends. He storms to the blonde boy. He looks like he was about to assault the beautiful boy with his fists of fury. I flinch and tightly shut my eyes before Tachi hit him._

_When I hear no thump of any sort to indicate that someone has been punched, I open my eyes to see that the blonde boy has dodged his attack by grabbing his fighting fist with his own. The handsome boy stands in front of me to shelter me from any more assaults._

_"You son-of-a-bitch!" Tachi yelled._

_The blonde boy threatens Tachi, "Step away," "If you touch this boy again, I'll kill you."_

_Tachi shakes, it wasn't the words the blonde boy said but how he said it: calmly._

_My rescuer slowly twists Tachi's wrist until a pop sound is heard._

_Tachi screams "Aaahh!" he falls to the ground when the boy lets him go. He grabs his dislocated wrist and steps back, "Fuck you… and your pink haired fuck buddy." The three boys continue with their first destination._

_My savior bends down and picks up the still-burning cig and takes a drag out of it. He looks down on me with his gorgeous eyes._

_"Here kid." He lends his hand out for me, I grab it, and he pulls me up._

_I try not to blush but it was impossible not to, he has such charming austere eyes and ravishing blonde hair; I wonder if he's around here because he didn't look Japanese— maybe he's a foreign exchange student?_

_"T-Thank you… If you'd not have came than he would have-"_

_I feel a thumb wipe my cheek, the thumb belongs to the boy. I think I might've blush more and I think he notice because he cups my cheek with one hand and says._

_"Be careful Kid."_

_Before I could ask him his name, the unknown boy hurries down the stairs, smoking his cigarette slowly with ease as if nothing happened._

I run for another mile, not stopping for a breath. I'm not going to waste one more minute of being apart from Yuki.

When his apartment comes into view, I smile. But as I approach it, I see the days past newspaper lying around his front door—that's odd, he always picks up his newspaper….

I run faster to his front door and knock…and knock, and knock more, then some. No one answered.. .

"Oh god….Yuki…!" I whispered. I try to open the door, but it won't budge! I knock profusely on the door and after a minute, I got tired of knocking and decide to do the daring. I punch the glass on the door, an alarm went off—I didn't care. I'm deaf to the warnings.

I reach my hand through the broken glass and unlock the door….

_I hastily wrap my arms around his neck and tangle my fingers within his hair. I force his lips to mine. At the same time, Yuki yanks the pillow away from my body and grinds his body against mine._

_I moan at the sensations of his muscular body as Yuki kisses down my neck. We were both lying down on the bed moving in our own lovely rhyme._

_Aggressively, Yuki tares my shirt off along with my pants. He was fully clothed except that his shirt and pants were unfastened. I kept running my fingers down his bare chest; unable to get over how pristine it appears to be._

_He roughly slides my underwear down and bends his head to my erection. In one swift movement he put me all the ways in his mouth._

_"Mnn… Yuki.." I said breathlessly. "nnnn…"_

_I entangle my slim fingers within his hair and place my chin atop of his head. "I love you Yuki…" I whispered. He looks up, still sucking on me—he smirks. I laugh, "I guess that is the sign for 'I love you too'."_

_We both smile._

_Since that moment, Yuki is always in my head. Everywhere I look I see him; very time I close my eyes I see him._

_I can finally say that I am in love._

Sirens are in the distance; I hastily open the door and run inside. It's dark as all hell in here. The shades are closed and the rooms are desolate. I walk into the kitchen, the bathrooms, the bedroom.

"Yuki! Where are you?" I yelled. The sound of sirens in front of Yuki's house spikes my adrenalin. I run to the last room he could possibly be in.

I hurry to his office.

I don't see a Yuki in here. All I see is the back of his laptop and the light shinning ahead and beer cans loitering the floor. Then a pale silhouette catches my eyes, it's a hand.

"Yuki!" I run over to the desk and discover Yuki lying on his stomach in a puddle of beer and vomit. I see the empty pill bottle in his hands. My eyes widen in terror.

People are in the distance yelling, "Is there anyone in here?" I ignored them all.

I set Yuki atop my lap and embrace him, "Yuki, Yuki, Yuki! Open your eyes!" I tap his cheek over and over.

Finally, he opened up his eyes. "Shu…ichi…?" his eyes are dilated.

"Yuki, I remember! I'm starting to remember my past!" I smile at him.

He smiles, "Shu…ichi where…have you been? I've been looking for…three years." His hand rests atop my cheek. I lay my hand on top of his.

"I'm here now Yuki…" I whisper. In the silence, I notice a noise in the background. I look over to the desk, it's a printer. I now notice all the papers on the floor and the papers still coming out. I take one of the papers and read some of the lines.

This is about me…I look down upon Yuki but his eyes are closed, his hand becomes limp in mine. My eyes widen at the horror…

…this story is Yuki's suicide note.

Yuki you can't die! Please don't die, not when I remember! "I'm sorry Yuki for not remembering any sooner! I'm so sorry…"

The footsteps are closer. I hear the cocking of guns and a police officer shouting, "Who's there?"

I look past the desk and at the office door with crying innocent eyes. "Please help him…he's going to die!" I embrace Yuki in my trembling arms and rock back and forth—hysterically.

They hold down their guns and look shockingly at the scene before them: A pink haired boy holding what appeared to be a dead man, beer bottles everywhere and papers fluttering around the room. Just what the hell is going on? One of them radios in an ambulance while the rest just stared.

All the while I whispered his name over and over until the sirens of the ambulance can be heard.

"Hang on Yuki, you're gonna get help…" I stroke his blonde hair and scan his godlike features. He can't dye, he just can't—I won't let my lover slip away from me like I did to him.

***END OF LETHAL AFFECTIONS***

**So how did everyone enjoy the last chapter? My question is do you want a trilogy? A third edition to my series or do you think it's good stopping here? If there is going to be a third ed, the characters portrayed in it will be Yuki, Shuichi; with introduction of Riku and Fujisaki; and the comeback of Hiroshi. **

**Again, thank you for reading; I'm sad that this is the end of Lethal Affections. You all have been very kind to me since the beginning of the first chapter of **_**A Heart in Amber**_** to the last of **_**Lethal Affections**_**. **

***Chapter Special: When We Were Young and in Love.**

Yuki leans over me, his broad chest against mine. I map out every indent, every muscle, and every crease. I kiss his lips and wrap my scrawny legs around his body.

"Heh," he laughs. I smile at him and lick his lips; he seems to enjoy it very much. Yuki suddenly grabs hold of my shoulders and forces me to sit up. He turns me around and presses my back against his chest. He wraps one arm around my stomach and uses his other to glide down into my underwear. He begins to stroke me. I moan and press back, Yuki breathes heavily in my ear— making it just that harder to maintain my sanity.

"Mnnn, Yuki," I moan loudly.

"You like that, brat?" he asks with a grin as he strokes harder.

I nudge my nose under his chin and reply, "Mnnn…why do you always have to call me 'brat', Yuki?"

"Because I like it…" his grip tightens and my legs begin to flex harder. My head swings back and my neck muscles strain and my chest tighten. What's more, I feel Yuki against me, a wonderful sensation.

When I am three seconds from coming, Yuki slows down. I moan loudly, "Yuki….what are you doing?"

He licks my earlobe and down my neckline and to the tiptop of my slender shoulders. "I wanna hear you beg…." He chuckles.

"Yuki!" I yelled angrily.

"I'm just joking you punk…" he grins that grin I love so much. He whispers into my ear, "Put your hands on yourself."

I slide my hands down my abdomen and to the spot Yuki requested. I began to stroke until Yuki put his hands over my own and joined with me.

He delicately said, "I love seeing you do this, and I sure as hell love doing it." I bite my lower lip as the stroking intensified.

He forces a kiss, "Don't bite your lip, you're gonna cut yourself."

We engage in a long, passionate kiss with the moon shinning down on our slick bodies. I will never forget this kiss.

The night ends beautifully and we slept in an embrace until morning.

**Visit my new Forum called, Checkout Yaoi Market!**

.net/myforums/Shuike/1717641/


End file.
